His Impossible Girl & Mrs Robinson
by Mr-Song-Mrs-Doctor
Summary: Since entering the Doctor's time stream a week ago she has been remembering things her past lives have What happens when Clara has a dream/memory about the library where River died? Even more what happens if River's diary and sonic screwdriver fall into the wrong hands?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Time to get Out_

**This story was inspired by my obsession of River Song and for the fact I realized that when Clara is going through the Doctor's past lives the one scene is David Tennat standing looking out overlooking the outside of the library. Hmmm I do hope Moffat is up to what I think he is, in my mind I can't see why else Clara would be there.**_***fingers crossed***_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Doctor, Clara, Jack, or River I would love to but sadly I don't. Only the plot line is mine. If Moffat is somehow reading which I doubt you can steal my plot I don't mind**_**;)**_

He could still hear her last words to him "Goodbye sweetie."

Those words have been haunting him for a week now. He would hear them and turn and look for her, but she was never there. He knew it would hurt to acknowledge her presence, to speak to her, to kiss her; he however, didn't know it would hurt this much. He felt like he was losing her all over again. He was now questioning himself; if he hadn't spoken to her he could still see her, still hear her.

"Why did I have to give in," he said angrily while kicking the console. The TARDIS made almost a hissing noise at this. "I'm sorry Sexy, I shouldn't have done that," he says while gently stroking one of the levers. "I just miss her so much, why did I give in, I shouldn't have spoken to her and I absolutely shouldn't ha… have kissed her," he barely manages to get the last two words out.

Clara sat in the doorway of the console room. She hated seeing the Doctor like this. It pained her to see him this way. He sat there with his hands on the controls head bent over and crying. At first it was just a few tears but they quickly turned into sobs. She wanted to comfort him and try to help him through this. She knew so little about the Doctor she realized but yet here she was watching him suffer his worst loss. She slowly walked down the stairs into the room. She stopped halfway as the TARDIS hummed a sorrowful sound.

She heard him whisper as he caressed the console, "I know you miss her too; you were partly her mother too after all."

Clara slowly made her way over to the Doctor and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry," was all she could say.

He stiffened under her touch and immediately brought himself up, "I'm fine, let's go on an adventure Clara," he said with a smile as he wrung his hands together. Clara could see past his smile though, she knew he was trying to seem like nothing was wrong but she also knew he wouldn't talk so she'd let him take her on an adventure. Maybe it would be good for him to get out of the TARDIS for a while.

"Where to Clara, we can go anywhere in time and space, anywhere you please." He said as he started circling the console.

Clara sighed, "Um… I don't know I don't want to be chased by monsters or aliens; that's for sure."

The Doctor rolled on his feet, "I have the perfect place!" he said as he began running around the console flipping levers and pushing buttons.

Clara grabbed the railing for support as the TARDIS shook a little and went towards their destination.

"Where are we going," she asked.

"Ah Clara we're going to meet the man that created the first soufflé, Antonin Careme!"

"Really?!" Clara jumped in delight. She was beyond excited to meet the man who created the first soufflé.

When the TARDIS landed she started to run towards the door, but the Doctor stopped her at the doors.

"Hey get out my way chinboy!"

"Well you can't go out there dressed like that; we're in the 1800's. Go to the wardrobe room, it's up the stairs, go left, and it's the third door on the right. The TARDIS will give you a selection of things to wear for this time period."

"Being my luck she'll either move the wardrobe or give me the wrong outfit to wear," Clara said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "She hates me and I'm still not sure why."

"She doesn't hate you Clara"

"Oh so locking the oven so my soufflés burn, constantly moving my room, or even the time she locked me outside, doesn't mean she hates me? If that's the case I don't want her to hate me," Clara said bitterly. The TARDIS made a soft humming noise.

Clara raised an eyebrow, "what is she saying now?"

"She said she was sorry and if you're willing to be nice she'll try and do the same."

Clara sighed, no longer mad, "I guess I can try that."

As Clara walked up the stairs she rubbed the wall softly hoping her and the TARDIS could finally get along. It was still weird to think that she and a spaceship had to be nice to each other. Oh course a lot of things were weird now a days. She was after all split into over a million echoes in the Doctor's time line all to save him over and over. She still couldn't wrap her mind completely around it. As the week since Trenzalore passed she was remembering things her past lives had done. They came sporadically here and there but usually in her dreams. Clara stood in the wardrobe and looked at all the dresses to choose from and instantly saw a red one that stood by itself. It looked familiar as if she had almost seen it before. When she reached out to touch it the TARDIS hummed ever so softly.

"You want me to wear this don't you?" Again the TARDIS hummed very softly. Clara took the dress and put it on.

When Clara returned to the console room the Doctor had changed into a new suit that matched the time period as well. When he turned to look at Clara he went kind of pale.

"What," Clara asked suddenly feeling subconscious.

The Doctor rolled back on his heels, "No nothing..." he sighed "I guess I might as tell you" he said.

"Tell me what Doctor?" The Doctor ran his hands through his hair before beginning.

"Remember when I told you I saw you before?"

"Yes."

"Well when we fought, I mean the other you and I."

The Doctor started to pace by the TARDIS doors.

He sighed, "When we fought the snowmen you wore that exact dress."

"Really, when I looked at it I felt like it looked familiar but I wasn't sure why. When I went to pick the dress up the TARDIS hummed a little so I took it as a sign to put it on."

"Well she saw you in that dress in your pass life so that's probably why she suggested it. See she's trying to be nice!" The Doctor bounced up a little on his feet. "Are you ready to go and meet Mr. Careme?"

Clara ran down the steps, "Yes let's go!" She took the Doctor's arm and they walked out the door.

_This is my first fanfiction and I would love any reviews good and bad. I want to know what you think! I'm writing this for fun but mostly to hear what people think._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_The Dream_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Doctor, Clara, Jack, or River I would love to but sadly I don't. Only the plot line is mine.**

The Doctor sat in his hammock under the console room by himself. He was fiddling with wires trying to keep his hands busy. Clara had gone to bed a few hours ago but as usual since he lost River, he couldn't sleep. When he did sleep he only dreamed of her dying at the library or losing her parents in the cemetery. He was trying to put losing the Ponds behind him but he just couldn't. He still felt like there was something he could do to change it all, what it was he didn't know. He felt like if he sat here and thought through the situations enough the idea would just come to him. That's how it usually worked in most situations. He'd be faced with death and if he thought enough he'd figure out a way to fix it all. Why wouldn't the answer come to him this time? The Doctor angrily pulled a wire out and the TARDIS hummed softly.

"I'm sorry Sexy I didn't hurt you did I?" The TARDIS hummed again to let him know he hadn't.

"I just don't know what to do; losing Amy and Rory was enough, but River too? Why does the universe hate me so much?" A tear fell down his right cheek

"I've saved millions of people and still the universe can't let me just keep one person?" He was starting to get angry again, like he was back when he saw one of Clara's past lives in the Victorian Era. He was trying to keep it all together but it was difficult. Today while him and Clara were out he was fine and he was able to keep his mind from the ghosts that haunted him. But at night when he was alone, everything came back.

Clara stirred in her bed, she was in a Library there were books everywhere. She wore a red dress and had a belt with a gun holstered in it. She was running with a man down a corridor he was wearing a long black trench coat and had brown hair.

They stopped abruptly, "wait, they're coming. I can hear them," he said. Just then she saw a man with a brown coat and a woman in a white space suit run past them.

"Wait that was River, was that a younger Doctor with her?" Clara thought. Just then the man grabbed her hand and they ran down the corridor after them.

"We have to stay close but not too close for them to hear us," the mystery man said.

"I know this Jack," she heard herself say. "Wait who was Jack," she thought to herself. She didn't have enough time to think about it because they ran into an opening just as River was going down an opening in the floor.

Once they reached the bottom they saw the Doctor handcuffed to a pole knocked out, as River was hooking up wires and sitting in a chair.

"Wait is this where River died," she thought to herself.

Jack and Clara hid behind a machine and watched as River continued to hook herself to wires and connect other wires to each other. She kept looking up at the Doctor and you could see the love in her eyes. She was making the ultimate sacrifice for him.

She shook her head and whispered, "Till death do us part."

The Doctor begun to stir a little as he was coming to, he looked up and saw her.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, come on, what are you doing? That's my job!" the Doctor yelled.

"Oh, and I'm not allowed to have a career, I suppose?" River replied. The Doctor pulled to get up but discovered he was handcuffed.

"Why am I handcuffed? Why do you even have handcuffs?"

River flashes him her flirtatious smile, "spoilers."

"This is not a joke, stop this now, this is gonna kill you! I'd have a chance, you don't have any."

"You wouldn't have a chance, and neither do I. I'm timing it for the end of the countdown; there'll be a blip in the command flow. That way it should improve our chances of a clean download."

"River! Please! No!"

"Funny thing is, this means you've always known how I was going to die. All the time we've been together, you knew I was coming here. The last time I saw you, the real you, the future you, I mean - you turned up on my doorstep, with a new haircut and a suit. You took me to Darillium to see the singing towers. Oh, what a night that was! The towers sang, and you cried."

"Autodestruct in one minute," the computer says.

Clara held her hands to her mouth watching in terror. She couldn't imagine how the Doctor must feel knowing he watched his wife die before he even knew she was his wife.

"When she connects the two plugs there will be a white light when that happens we have to act. I'll grab the plugs and you grab her and get her out of here, you got it?" Jack says.

Clara shook her head. It was weird when she had memories in her dreams it was like she was remembering the memories but she was still in shock of everything that was unfolding in front of her.

"River you know my name," the Doctor yells.

"Autodestruct in ten..." the computer continues.

"You whispered my name in my ear," he continues.

"Autodestruct in nine eight seven"

"There's only one reason I would ever tell anyone my name. There's only one time I could..."

"Hush, now! Spoilers...," River says through a teary smile.

"Get ready," Jack says.

"Three two one." Jack and I run towards River.

He grabs the cables and I grab her dragging her. I can't really see where I'm going because the light is so bright. Somehow I manage to drag her back into my previous hiding spot behind the main computer. I feel for a pulse, it's there but it's weak. The Doctor sits from his spot and sobs.

"She was my wife, and I didn't even know who she was," I heard him whisper.

_This is my first fanfiction and I would love any reviews good and bad. I want to know what you think! I'm writing this for fun but mostly to hear what people think._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_The Rescue_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Doctor, Clara, Jack, or River I would love to but sadly I don't. Only the plot line is mine.**

Suddenly she's back in her bed. Sweat pouring down her face. "DOCTOR!"

Clara sprang out of her bed and down to the console where she knew he'd be. That man never slept. The Doctor rushed up from under the console when he heard her shout his name. Just as he was coming from underneath she was running full force down the stairs. Clara ran right into his arms, she was covered in sweat and tears were running down her face.

"Clara," he hugged her "did you have another memory dream?"

She stepped back whipping her tears away, "Yes and we need to get to the library right now!"

The Doctor's face paled, "Wh What?"

"I was there with a man named Jack, I was there I dragged River out of the chair and Jack took her place."

"Wait I didn't see you, how could you be there, and wait how do you know JACK!?"

"I don't know how I know him but he was there and we hid until the countdown hit one so the room filled with light so you couldn't see us."

The Doctor looked pale and scared for a second and then he ran to the console and started inputting information, and then he stopped and stared at Clara.

"Was she alive?"

"Her pulse was weak but she was alive. I was hiding behind the main computer." The Doctor let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding and went quickly back to what he was doing.

The TARDIS made a humming noise and the Doctor replied "don't worry I'm going to go get her right now."

Back at the Library the past Clara was standing over River.

"I'm split over a million times constantly saving the Doctor. This time you saved him for me so instead I'm saving you. He loves you so much, more than he'll probably ever tell you. Please help me take care of him. He needs us more than he'll ever know." She stroked River's cheek and River stirred some.  
"Just take care of him and please for me let him in. Don't pretend to be so strong all the time. Sometimes let him see the pain, he wants to help you but you have to let him."

Just then Clara heard the whirling sound of the TARDIS materializing and she gave one last look at both River and Jack and ran down the corridor.

"You stay here Clara, I don't know if the past you is out there," the Doctor said.

She simply nodded yes. The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, back into the room he thought he'd never step into again. His eyes slowly took everything in. He saw Jack in the chair, he reminded himself to thank him later. Clara said River was behind the main computer. He ran behind it and saw her lying there. Her chest was rising slowly up and down. Tears slowly ran down his face as he raced to her side.

"River," he said slowly.

She stirred slightly as he grabbed her hand. Her pulse was there but as Clara had said it was weak. He gently placed one hand under her head and the other under her knees. He lifted her slowly to ensure he didn't hurt her. He walked into the TARDIS and it made a soft humming noise.

"Yes, Sexy I know she needs the infirmary."

Clara leaped to her feet. "Can I help in any way?"

He could tell by looking at her she had been crying again.

"Yes once I have her in the infirmary I want you to sit with her while I check on Jack."

He walked into the infirmary that the TARDIS had moved just upstairs from the console room. He placed her gently on the bed as he gazed down on her.

He bent down and kissed her on the forehead before whispering in her ear, "I love you my River Song, my Melody Pond, my beautiful wife."

He glanced back to Clara, "Stay with her, the TARDIS will tell you what to do."  
She simply nodded in understanding before the Doctor rushed back out the TARDIS. The TARDIS hummed and Clara looked around the room and saw a screen that said to remove River from the space suit.

"Okay, I trust you; I know she's kind of your daughter from what the Doctor has said."

The TARDIS hummed again almost sounding like a sweet sound. Clara carefully removed her suit and looked back at the screen. Every time she did the next thing that popped on the screen and before she knew it River laid on the bed covered in a sheet connected to a few monitors keeping track of her hearts rate, her oxygen level, and brain waves.

When the Doctor rushed back out the doors he saw Jack gasp for air and coming back to life.

"Jack!" the Doctor yelled as he ran over to his friend's side.

"You saved her!"

Jack smiled "Oh course I did, I couldn't let you go around the universe sulking."

"I wasn't sulking," the Doctor retorted.

"Right, anyways where's Clara?"

"About that you might want to come with me." Jack jumped to his feet.

"Is she okay? I made sure she didn't grab the wires. Where is she?"

The Doctor looked at Jack and smiled, "she's okay I just need to explain some things to you." Just then they heard feet running down the corridor.

"Hurry past me is coming," the Doctor said. They ran into the TARDIS and the Doctor immediately threw the TARDIS into the vortex.

The Doctor went into the infirmary and saw Clara sitting next to River still. He smiled to himself; his impossible girl had saved his wife. Jack came into the room behind the Doctor.

"Clara," Jack ran to Clara and pulled her into his arms.

Clara looked stunned at first but then hugged him back. Jack looked down and kissed Clara right on the lips.

_This is my first fanfiction and I would love any reviews good and bad. I want to know what you think! I'm writing this for fun but mostly to hear what people think._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Starting Over_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Doctor, Clara, Jack, or River I would love to but sadly I don't. Only the plot line is mine.**

Clara's eyes widened and she pushed him off.

"Clara, what's wrong," Jack says obviously puzzled by her response to his kiss.

"Jack that's what I wanted to talk to you about, that's Clara but not your Clara," the Doctor tries to explain.

"What do you mean, not my Clara? How can there be more than one?" Then a smile comes to his lips. "Twins?"

The Doctor shakes his head, "No Jack."

"You mean triplets? God this just keeps getting better. One Clara has been fun," looking back to Clara's wide eyes, "but three of you, well now I feel like I've really died and went to heaven."

"I'm not a triplet," Clara protests.

"Well than what then?"

"Your Clara was an echo of this Clara," the Doctor explains.

Jack's eyes get big, "You mean my Clara is just an echo?"

"Yes and no," Clara chimes in.

"I meaning this me went into the Doctor's time stream to save him from the Great Intelligence. When I did this I was spread over a million times to save the Doctor from the damage they had caused. I don't remember everything yet as this for me has only happened a week ago. I'm starting to remember some things though and last night as I slept I remembered the library with you so when I woke I told the Doctor."

Jack looked for the first time ever crushed. "So you don't remember me besides that?" Jack said.

"No I'm sorry," Clara said as she gave Jack a hug. She felt bad she could tell this man in front of her cared for her. They all sat in the infirmary waiting for River to awake.

After a while Clara went to lie down but when she came back the next morning she was still sleeping. The doctor had fallen asleep with his head on the bed while holding her hand in his. Jack was sitting on the other side of the room in a chair with his head bent and asleep also. She woke the Doctor and told him to go get some tea and that she would sit with River while he was away. It took some convincing at first but with the help of Jack who was now awake they got him to leave the room. After a few minutes he was back with a cup of tea for everyone. River began to stir and the Doctor rushed to her side.

"River!" he exclaimed. She fluttered her eyes opening them slowly.

"Hello Sweetie," she said as she smiled. He held her cheek in his hand and kissed her forehead.

"Hello Doctor Song," he smiled for what felt like the first time in years.

After the doctor had scanned River for what seemed like the 20th time he insisted on carrying her to their room. Clara and Jack gave them some space to let them catch up while they themselves were trying to piece things together.

"Jack how did I meet you, I mean past me?"

"I was doing some work on Earth for Torchwood when well we ended up being chased by an Ice Warrior. But thanks to you we were able to make him understand we meant no harm to him and he was transported back to his ship.

"I've met one of those before with the Doctor."

"I know that's what you told me when I tried to shoot him. You said shooting him would only make things worse. When he saw you do that he stopped trying to attack us and was willing to talk and listen."

Jack grabbed Clara's hands in his.

"You saved my life that day, and well I know I can always come back to life but still it meant something to me."

Clara looked into Jack's eyes and wished she could remember more about him.

"I don't remember a lot right now but I'm starting to remember things slowly. Maybe for now we can start over? I mean I can see you're a good person and you're the Doctor's friend so that's a start right?"

Jack smiled down at Clara. He was never a man to settle down he was all about having one night stands, multiple girls in one night, and even watching other women while he watched, but with Clara he was willing to throw that towel in and settle down. He didn't know how but he had to bring her back to him. Hopefully she would remember soon.

"It's a start," he said as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

When the Doctor carried River in the room she noticed that at first it seemed like the room hadn't been used in years. But in the next second all the dust was gone and the lights brighten. She smiled looking up at the Doctor. He still hadn't told her how yet, but he saved her. The Doctor gently laid her on the bed; she was still covered with the sheet from the infirmary because she didn't have any clothes on. He went into their closet and looked for something for her to wear. He saw his favorite nightgown for her. It was a TARDIS blue and it always fit her curves just perfectly. River saw the nightgown and smirked at him.

"You bad boy, you just got me back and you want me to dress up for you already."

He had missed her so much just listening to her talk made him want to throw himself on her. But there would be time for that later, right now he just wanted to hold her and never let go.

"On the contrary River I want you to put this on so you have clothes on instead of being in nothing but a sheet."

She smirked even bigger this time sitting up on her knees letting the sheet fall.

"You never had a problem with that before," she purred.

The Doctor got hot under his collar and straightened his bowtie. She loved watching him get nervous and after all these years she still had that effect on him.

"Just put it on River before…" he trailed off. She laughed huskily at him.

"I hate you," he said.

"No you don't," she replied.

After she was dressed he lay down next to her and pulled her into his arms. He told her all about Clara and how she saved her. River told him that just before she had woken up she had just said goodbye to him in Trenzalore. The Doctor pulled River closer into his arms kissing her softly on her lips. River kissed him back even more passionately than at Trenzalore. When they broke the kiss he snuggled down into her blonde curls and fell asleep, and for the first time in forever he didn't have a nightmare.

_This is my first fanfiction and I would love any reviews good and bad. I want to know what you think! I'm writing this for fun but mostly to hear what people think._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Morning cup of Tea_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Doctor, Clara, Jack, or River I would love to but sadly I don't. Only the plot line is mine.**

The doctor started to wake up, he was half afraid to open his eyes. Afraid he would wake and she'd be gone. He cracked an eye and she was still there. He sighed with relief. She felt him start to stir next to her. He was pulling her closer in his arms.

She rolled over to face him, "Hello sweetie." Just those two words were able to make his hearts both stop. He swallowed hard at the knot in his throat.

"Morning Doctor Song," he smiled at her.

She grinned at him and her eyes were full of lust. He didn't know how she did it but she always made him feel so nervous, loved, and full of need for her. Before he knew it River was on top of him, kissing him passionately. He moaned into her kisses, grabbing her by the waist. She pulled his hands over his head and before he knew it he was handcuffed to the headboard.

"Handcuffs River, what is it with you and handcuffs?"

She laughed down at him, "Hush you love every minute of it."

"I hate you."

"No you don't," she said as tapped him on his nose. She was right he didn't hate her and right about the handcuffs he loved every second of it, he would never tell her that last part though.

Clara wondered slowly into the kitchen. Last night she had dreamed more memories, to her disappointment though they did not include Jack. This memory was about her Victorian past and how she and the Doctor battled the snowmen.

She sighed in frustration and thought to herself, "I just want to remember him. I feel bad that he knows me but I have no clue who he is. Is this how River felt in the Library?"

She reminded herself to talk to River about it later. After placing the tea kettle on the stove Clara leaned on the table reading her book. Jack walked into the room and saw her leaning over her book. She looked amazing, her brown hair hanging over her shoulder hanging mere inches from her book. He wanted to just walk up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist while he leaned his head on her shoulder. He was leaned against the doorway when the kettle started to whistle. Clara looked up and saw him standing clearly with his thoughts somewhere else.

"Morning Jack, would you like some tea?"

Jack brought himself back to reality, "Yes, please." They sat at the table drinking tea talking about how she had met the Doctor in this life. She told him about her dream from last night.

"It's still weird for me, having these dreams; well I guess I should say memories. I hope soon I will remember it all but I have a feeling it will be a long time."

Jack placed his hand softly over hers so he wouldn't scare her.

"It'll all happen in time. While you're remembering everything the Doctor will help you and if you want I will too."

"Yes… I think I would want that," Clara said softly.

She saw both the pain and hope in his eyes. She realized then that they were almost like a stormy blue and looked old just like the Doctors.

"How did you survive at the library," she suddenly asked. "I remember you grabbing the cables but I don't know why you didn't die, it was going to kill River. But you survived, how?"

Jack softly chuckled, "Well years ago when I traveled with the Doctor and one of his previous companions, Rose. We were battling the Daleks and their Emperor. We were fighting with everything we had but we couldn't defeat them. During the battle I was shot and killed. The Doctor had sent Rose away to protect her but; she somehow came back and was wrapped in the glow of the time vortex. When she came back she released the time vortex and it disintegrated all of Daleks including their Emperor. Then the next thing I knew I was gasping for breath. As the Doctor explained it to me later the time vortex somehow altered my DNA and when I die, I don't really die, I come back," he ended with a soft chuckle.

Clara looked at him in somewhat shock and in awe.

"I guess we're kind of the same in a way then, you die and come back to life, and well… I'm split into over a million echoes across the Doctor's time line."

"And that's why your my impossible girl," the Doctor chimed in as him and River were walking in arm and arm.  
Clara looked up at him and saw that for the first since she met him in this life he looked genuinely happy.  
She laughed, "Well someone has to save you Chinboy."

"Oi, stop calling me Chinboy my chin isn't that big," he rubbed it as if he was trying to show it wasn't.

"Sweetie… it is big," River teased as she tapped him on his nose.

"Careful River he might poke your eye out with it," Clara joined in teasing.

Jack joined them in laughing as the Doctor pouted like a five year old.

"Sit and I'll pour us some tea," River said before kissing him on the cheek and going over to the stove.

They sat for a while talking amongst each other enjoying the quiet time and they reminisced on past adventures.

"Speaking of adventures, I'm eager to go on another one," River said.

"Really, are you sure you're up to it?" the Doctor said.

"Yes, sweetie, I'm fine," she assured him.

"Okay then are you both in?" he asked Clara and Jack.

"What's traveling with the Doctor without going on an adventure and getting shot at?" Jack laughed.  
"I'm in," he continued.

"Me too," Clara chimed in.

"So it's settled everyone get dressed we're going on an adventure!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"I'm driving," River yelled as she ran down the corridor.

"No you're not," the Doctor yelled as he ran after her. You could hear them laughing in the distance.

_This is my first fanfiction and I would love any reviews good and bad. I want to know what you think! I'm writing this for fun but mostly to hear what people think._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_For you I'll Always come back_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Doctor, Clara, Jack, or River I would love to but sadly I don't. Only the plot line is mine.**

The Doctor and River were at the console waiting for everyone.

"Well Doctor," River said while fixing his bowtie, "Where are you taking us today?"

"I was thinking to just putting in some random coordinates and seeing where it took us."

"Oooo I do like it when you are trying to be spontaneous," she said before giving him a quick kiss.

Clara came down the stairs laughing at something Jack was saying. The Doctor looked up at them wondering if he should be concerned about Jack and Clara. He knew Jack's history with women and while Jack was a friend so was Clara and he wasn't going to let her get her heart crushed. River noticing the Doctor's body stiffening and his glare she turned to see Jack and Clara standing at the bottom of the stairs talking.

River leaned in and whispered, "Sweetie I know you're worried but you have to let her do what she wants."

He sighed; River always knew what he was thinking.

"I know, Jack just has a very big track record," he whispered.

"What are you guys over there whispering about," Clara asked coming over.

"I don't know if the Doctor would want me sharing that," River said with a wink.

The doctor blushed and Jack laughed as he joined everyone at the console.

"Where are we going?" Clara said sensing the Doctor's nervousness.

"Well I decided today we would just put some random coordinates in and see where the TARDIS takes us."

The doctor started imputing coordinates into the Console and flipping levers and twisted some knobs. When the Doctor wasn't paying attention River would flip a few levers and push a few buttons. The TARDIS landed and the Doctor gave River a pretend glare.

"What," she said half laughing.

"You turned on the blue boring-ers"

"The what?" Clara asked in confusion.

"He calls them the blue boring-ers but they're actually called stabilizers. That's why we didn't shake when we took off," River said giving her husband a look.

"Yes because the stabilizers are boring," the Doctor pouted.

"I swear you're such a child sometimes, River said.

Jack and Clara just laughed at the two bickering. River looked at the screen to see where they were. The Doctor tried to peek over her shoulder to see to but she just smiled and turned the screen.

"We've landed," Rivers says.

"Where are we?" Clara asks.

"Barcelona."

"Wait the city or Planet," the Doctor says rolling on his heels with his hands in his pockets.

"Planet, sweetie."

"I love this planet, it's a fantastic place," the Doctor says. "Come on lets go everyone," he continues as he grabs River's hand and heads out the door.

The grass is blue and it almost shimmers in the sunlight. The skies are a pale purple as the sun is beginning to set allowing a beautiful full moon to show.

"It really is beautiful," Clara says gasping.

"The only know inhabitants are dogs without noses," the Doctor says.

River rolls her eyes, "you have wanted to come here for ages, and I think you purposely brought us here."

The Doctor tries to play innocent, "Nooo I just put random coordinates into the TARDIS and this is where she brought us."

River rolls her eyes again smirking as she starts walking along the violet river that is flowing next to the TARDIS. Jack and Clara walk up a hill that is in front of them. The Doctor watches for a while before he goes to join River.

"It really is beautiful," River says while watching the sky.

"It is," he agrees however he isn't looking at the scenery only her.

"Doctor stop staring at me," She teases.

"Sorry I'm just admiring the scenery," he replies coyly.

She turns to him wrapping her arms around his neck leaning into kiss him when they hear Clara scream and a loud howl.

They ran towards the hill to see Clara on her knees at Jack side. She was sobbing trying to put pressure on Jack's wound.

"Jack hold on, just hold on, PLEASE!" she sobbed.

"What happened," the Doctor shouted as he came to her side.

Jack was gasping for air, "werewolves," he barely managed.

"Werewolves… how is that possible Doctor you said there were only dogs here," River said as she was trying her best to put pressure on the wound on Jack's neck. Jack's neck had been ripped open by what looked like very big claws and no matter how much Clara and River put pressure on it the blood kept flowing.

"There isn't supposed to be anything else here," the Doctor was pacing again and you could see how he was trying to figure out how this could be.

"We don't have time for this! Doctor you have to save him!" Clara cried.

Jack reached his hand to cup Clara's face. It was covered in his own blood and coating her face in it.

"It's going to be okay I'll die but I always come back."

Clara still crying, "Wha..What if you don't come this time?" she was pleading.

"I'll always come back for you," his breaths were becoming more ragged.

"Doctor we have to get him back to the TARDIS," River stood in front of the Doctor to stop his pacing.

"Yes I know," and with that he picked up Jack with the help of River and carried him towards the TARDIS.

Clara followed them into the infirmary still shaken up by the events.

"Clara what happened?" River asked while holding Clara close.

"We were sitting on the hill talking and I saw one of the noseless dogs nearby. He came up to us and we were petting him. As we were petting him he started to wither like he was in pain. I tried to help him to see what was wrong. As he laid there he started to change," Clara began to sob again.

"It's going to be okay Clara, please tell me what happened next," River said holding the young girl in her arms.

Clara wiped the tears from her eyes, "Jack grabbed me and told me to run, b-bu-but I couldn't I was trying to figure out what was happening. I kept saying we should help the animal, I th-thought it was dying or severely hurt. When I realized why Jack was telling me to run it was too late. The animal was standing on his hind legs and drool was coming down its huge fangs. I tried to scramble back but I tripped," Clara stopped for a minute before she continued. "Jack threw himself in between me and the beast and it attacked him. Jack grabbed a knife out and stabbed the beast with it. It howled in pain and took off."

While Clara was recounting on the events that had just occurred the Doctor was repairing the gashes on Jack's throat. He was glad he always kept medical supplies from the 51st century on the TARDIS, however after this event he would need restock his supplies. It took sometime but he was able to mend Jack's injuries completely.

"Jack, it's going to be okay. I patched you up, you don't have to hold on now," the Doctor said.

"Thanks old friend," Jack whispered.

Clara ran to the bed, "WHAT! You can't tell him to give up!" she screamed at the Doctor. "Don't die Jack please don't die," she pleaded.

She knew she had some type of connection with this man she wasn't sure what it was but she knew it was there. She could feel it in her soul.

"Clara it's going to be okay," Jack whispered grabbing her hand.

A tear fell down his right cheek as he took his last breath. Clara looked down and cried. The Doctor went to wrap his arms around her to comfort her but she pushed him away.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" She shouted at him. "YOURS!" She shoved the Doctor.

River grabbed Clara from behind, "Clara calm down, Jack will come back, I promise." She was trying to comfort Clara but she was fighting against River's hold.

"Clara please," the Doctor pleaded. "He'll be okay in just a minute. Jack can't fully die, he always comes back."

Clara remembered what he said outside to her, "let me go, I need to be at his side when he wakes."

River let the girl watching her with sad eyes. She knew what it was like to feel like you lost someone who loved you so much that you barely knew. That was how it was with her and the Doctor. He knew everything about her before she knew who she was. She went to Clara's side and wrapped an arm around her trying to comfort her again, this time Clara let her and simply laid her head on River's shoulder as she held on Jack's hand.

Jack gasped for air. He never got use to that painful feeling coming back to life. His lungs always burned so much while he would gasp for air. His body trying to get all the oxygen it could.

"Jack!" Clara cried.

"I told you I'd come back," he smiled.

"Right now that you're back I want you to stay with him Clara while River and I go to see about this werewolf," the Doctor said while already walking out the room.

River rolled her eyes, "He can just never leave can he," she sighs "he always has to fix it," she says while following him.

"Well I guess this was a bad as it gets first dates," Jack chuckles while sitting up.

"You should lay back down," Clara says.

"I would rather lie in my own bed, you're welcome to come and keep me company if you would like," he smirks at her.

"I will, but no funny business," she says gently pushing him on the shoulder.

They walk to his room him leaning against her for support. He smirks to himself because he doesn't need the support but it feels good to have her close to him again.

_This is my first fanfiction and I would love any reviews good and bad. I want to know what you think! I'm writing this for fun but mostly to hear what people think._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Werewolves of Barcelona_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Doctor, Clara, Jack, or River I would love to but sadly I don't. Only the plot line is mine.**

**Note: I just started a new job so I am going to try my best to update once a week. I know I took a couple weeks to post the last update but it was because I was having a really hard time writing the plot for chapters 6-8. But I've worked through them now so I should hopefully be able to post once a week. Onto the story! :]**

"Doctor, what exactly do you plan to do?" River asked following him out the TARDIS doors.

The sun had now set completely and the full moon hung high above.

"Tonight's a full moon; would it not be foolish to investigate tonight?"

He turned to her his eyes showing both anger and compassion "If you don't want to come fine stay in the TARDIS, but I have to stop this, it attacked Jack and even though he died there is still a chance that the next full moon he could turn. I have to find a way to ensure that he doesn't turn."

He started to turn around when she grabbed his hand.

"I won't let you go alone."

He gave her hand a tight squeeze, "Well than Doctor Song, let's go save the day," he said with a smug smile.

"I hate you," she said trying not to smile at him.

"No you don't."

They walked carefully up towards the hill where Jack had been attacked earlier. The doctor brought out his screwdriver trying to get a reading on the werewolf. River brought her scanner out scanning the pools of blood.

"Doctor, I have something."

Bending down next to her, "What is it?"

"The werewolf's blood, Clara said he stabbed it and well there's a trail."

The doctor stood up, "Well let's see where it takes us, shall we?" He said taking her hand in his.

It felt like old times again. His wife's hand in his and off to save some mystery planet.

River looked up at him and smirked, "we shall."

The doctor blushed slightly; even during times like this she could make him feel hot under collar. Everything she did or said made him almost go mad.

"Are we going to follow the trail, or are you going to ogle at me all day?" she said half laughing.

"Um… right let's go." The Doctor turned trying not to blush even more and River just giggled at him.

They followed the blood trail down the hill and through the grass. Thankfully for the full moon they had enough light to follow it. They walked through a blue meadow with red, yellow, and orange flowers. As they kept walking they could see what appeared to be a cave in the distance.

River stopped in her tracks "Doctor," River whispered, "The scanner is picking up a life form in the cave."

"Well let's go meet this werewolf," he replied.

River put the scanner in her pouch and pulled her gun out of it holster as they cautiously walked towards the cave. They could hear the soft growl of it when they walked into the cave. It could sense their presence. River and the Doctor walked closely together looking for any signs of the creature. Then they heard it move.

- DW -

He saw them walk into his cave. They were here to kill him and he welcomed the death. He stepped towards them and the woman raised a gun.

"Kill me please, end this curse please," he begged.

River faltered a little, she was not expecting the creature to ask to be killed.

"We don't want to kill you, who did this to you? Who turned you into a werewolf?" the Doctor asked.

"My family was attacked by another who looked like me. I was the only one who survived. I know you are here to kill me, I attacked your friend and now he will turn next moon."

"If we can find the one who turned you we can save you too." The Doctor explained.

"If I knew where it was I'd kill him myself, I've been searching for it for two years. I'm sorry I attacked your friend I lost control of myself for a minute."

"It's okay, he's fine. River give me your scanner."

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye still holding the gun in her hand ready to shoot if the wolf made the wrong move. With one hand she grabbed the scanner out of her pouch.

"I may be able to use your werewolf DNA to find the alpha wolf," The Doctor explained while he cautiously walked towards the wolf.

"You think you can find it," The wolf asked.

"Yes, now if I may I need a sample of your DNA, the blood from your cut should be enough."

River walked cautiously with the Doctor watching for the wolf to make any sudden moves. If the wolf made any move to attack one of them she would shoot him whether her husband would like it or not. The Doctor always tried to let people have an option to redeem themselves; it was one of the qualities she loved dearly about the Doctor. However, sometimes the Doctor was too trusting and that's where she came in.

"I'm just going to put the scanner on your wound it may sting a little from the scanner acquiring the DNA," the Doctor explained.

As the Doctor placed the scanner on the wolf's left side of his abdomen the wolf tensed slightly from the pain. River kept her gun raised directly aimed for the wolf's head.

"What's your name?" The doctor asked.

"Canis," he replied.

"That's Latin for dog right?" River asked.

"Yes, I was born the alpha male for my pack so my mother named me Canis."

"There I got the DNA sample now to get it to pick up the alpha werewolf."

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, and pointing it towards the scanner pressed a button causing the scanner to make a soft beeping noise.

"There now it will lead us to this other werewolf," the doctor proclaimed proudly.

- DW -

Back in Jack's room Clara had made him lay down while she went and prepared him tea and a sandwich. He knew it was going to be really hard but he was going to get Clara to see him like her echo had. His Clara had only been in his life for 5 months but in those few months she had changed everything in his life. He thinks back to the library wishing he had kissed her one more time so he could feel her lips on his. The woman he loved was an echo of someone who didn't know him. It hurt him more than he thought it ever could.

Clara walked quietly into Jack's room carrying a tray that held a tea kettle, two mugs, and two plates of fish and chips. She looked at Jack lying on his bed. She could tell he was deep in thought about something that appeared to be bothering him. He wasn't bad on the eyes at all, with his dark brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Her eyes shifted lower as she saw he had taken his blood stained shirt off, he had great shoulders to she noticed.

Jack looked up to notice Clara ogling him, he smiled to himself. Well at least she was staring at him. He moved to sit up against the headboard and she quickly looked up.

"I made us tea and fish and chips," she said as she walked over to the bed.

"Sounds great, I'm famished!"

Clara poured him a mug of tea and handed him his plate. She sat opposite of him at the foot of the bed with her tea and plate.

"This is delicious! Did you make this yourself?"

"Yup my mom and I use to cook together all the time when I was younger."

"I remember you always talking about making soufflés with her." He looked up and noticed Clara puzzlement before adding "Well, I mean your echo use to tell me…"

Jack's expression darkened a little and Clara saw that the look he wore now was the same look she saw on his face when she walked in.

"How long did we know each other, Jack?"

He looked up peering at her over his cup before responding, "About 5 months."

"Were we dating the whole time?"

Jack smirked a little, "Basically, it was funny from the day we met we did everything together. You helped me with Torchwood missions and after about 2 months you finally asked me to help you save River."

Clara's eyes shot up, "Really?"

"At first I told you no saying it was a fixed point but you were persuasive and came up with the whole plan of how we could do it and still save her. I was so impressed by your plan that I couldn't refuse you. So we spent the next 3 months planning how we would do it and planning each step in between my Torchwood missions. You had even agreed to join me at Torchwood afterwards." Jack looked down at his cup smiling.

Clara took both her and Jack's cups and placed them down on the table next to the bed. She then took Jack's hands and held them in her own.

" I can tell you really cared about me, you must of to put yourself in that danger."

"I told you…" but Clara cut him off.

"No listen," she said firmly "I understand you can always come back but still you risked yourself to help me. You must have known I would have done it if you didn't help me."

Jack simply just nodded yes before she continued.

"That means a lot to me because you didn't know that Clara was an echo of me, and then today you again put your life in danger for me. When you died I felt like something inside of me died too. It was weird, but now I think it was because a part of me knows you mean so much to me even if that me was just an echo."

Jack was watching her closely as she spoke, afraid if he said something this moment would be gone. Clara climbed up the bed and sat next to him, taking his cheek in one of her hands.

"I want to get to know you like the echo me did, and I really want to remember what we had."

Clara leaned up and kissed his cheek before getting up and gathering their dishes and heading out to the kitchen. Jack sat there stunned for a few moments before slowly a smile spread across his face, "That is definitely a start," he thought to himself.

_This is my first fanfiction and I would love any reviews good and bad. I want to know what you think! I'm writing this for fun but mostly to hear what people think._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_The Cure_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Doctor, Clara, Jack, or River I would love to but sadly I don't. Only the plot line is mine.**

"So what's the plan?" River asked the Doctor.

"I don't know, haven't thought of one yet," he replied.

Canis looked up from where River was wrapping a bandage around his wound. "You don't have a plan?" He said in disbelief.

River rolled her eyes and turned to the Doctor, "Sweetie don't you think we should have a plan before we go marching off to the Alpha Werewolf? He could have an entire pack."

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair, "I'm thinking, I'm thinking. I'm guessing he won't just help us so we have to be creative. If I can get some of his DNA I should be able to create an antidote with the help of the TARDIS and cure both Canis and Jack."

"Okay, well that's a start, now if he does have a pack how do you suggest we figure out which one he is and how we get his DNA?" Canis asks.

River grabs the scanner from the Doctor, "Oi! I was using that."

"Yea well I'm going to use it to tell me how many werewolves are on this planet and where they're located. Give me your sonic sweetie."

The Doctor hands her his sonic while River uses it to configure the scanner.

"This reminds me I need my diary and the sonic you gave me, where are they?"

The Doctor scuffs his foot against the ground in the cave, "Um.. They're still in the library. Back then I left them there after putting your conscious into the computer."

She spun to him, "You what!? What if that information fell into the wrong hands do you know what danger that puts us both in!"

"I..I…" The Doctor looked up to see Canis looking back and forth between them. He walked up to River who was still glaring at him. "Look can we talk about this later, after we take care of this werewolf," he continued as he rubbed her arm affectionately.

River looked up at him and slapped him, "Seriously out of all the stupid things you could have done! Once this is done we're taking the TARDIS back to get my diary and sonic, if anyone gets that think of the damage they could do!"

"I know, I know," he says while rubbing his cheek, "I didn't know that back then though. I'm sorry River…"

River's expression softens "I know you didn't sweetie, we'll go back and get it after this." She leaned up and kissed him softly where she slapped him, before going back to sonicing the scanner.

Canis stared at the two of them in disbelief of what he had just seen, shaking his head, "So is it telling you how many there are?"

"No, not yet but just give me a second, she soniced the scanner once more, "Ah there we go," she says smiling.

The Doctor leans over her shoulder taking the scanner and placing a quick kiss to her cheek, "Thanks wife," River rolls her eyes while smirking at him, "Let's see how many are running around on this planet. Oh well that's not as bad as I would of thought it would be."

"What's it say?" Canis asks.

"According to this there are only 47 werewolves on this planet, and this red dot here is our alpha werewolf," He says showing Canis.

"The green dots are regular werewolves who have all been infected due to the alpha, and the purple dots are other species," River explains further.

"The red dot is by its self so that means it should be a lot easier to get his DNA," The Doctor chimed in.

"How are you planning on getting his DNA Doctor?" River asked.

"We have to do it while he is still in werewolf form so that makes it a little trickier. If we can just get a sample of his saliva or blood that would be all we need," he explains.

"What if I clawed him with my claws and got his blood sample that way?" Canis asks.

"That would work, but you would be putting yourself in great danger and he could kill you," The Doctor says, "I can't let you do that."

"Doctor this thing killed my pack, my wife, children, mother, and friends. Please let me do this in their honor."

He sighs, "I don't have any other ideas so I guess it's our best shot. Okay River we're going to head out that way I've put the coordinates in my sonic use the scanner to get back to the TARDIS, once we're in location I'll use the physic paper to let you know when to come and get us out of there."

River looks up at him, she just got him back and she can't imagine losing him again but she knows this is his way of protecting her and Canis will keep him safe. "Okay sweetie, I'll be there when you call," She leans up and kisses him softly on his lips.

"As you always are," he says as he kisses her back.

- DW -

Canis and the Doctor can see the werewolf about 100 feet ahead of them.

"Okay I'm going to contact River now, just get a little blood on your claws and then run back here. The TARDIS will be here and we can get away that way."

"What are you going to do with him though; if he stays on this planet he'll just attack someone else once the moon turns full again."

"Once the sun rises I will take him back to his planet."

"Wait; there is a planet of werewolves?"

"Yes, it's a planet without a moon so they never turn. Now go River will be here in a few seconds."

Canis rushed forward towards the alpha werewolf, "This is for my family and friends you slaughtered," he roared.

The werewolf turned towards him and tried to defend himself but it was already too late, Canis was on top of him. Canis took both his claws and raked them down from the werewolf's face to his waist. The werewolf roared in pain. Canis could hear the TARDIS approaching so he turned and dashed back to the TARDIS where the Doctor stood in the door waiting for him. As soon as he was in the doors River threw the TARDIS into the time vortex.

Clara and Jack came down the stairs after hearing the commotion, Clara screamed. "It's in the TARDIS!" Jack threw Clara behind him.

"How did it get in here?" Jack yelled to River and the Doctor.

"Jack, Clara its okay he's helping us," The Doctor explained.

"Helping! He killed Jack earlier," Clara cried.

River quickly ran up the stairs, "Clara its okay, he's helping us. He got DNA from the alpha werewolf and now we can create an antidote and cure everyone who was affected by the werewolf, including Jack and Canis."

Jack wrapped his arm around Clara tucking her into his side, "If the Doctor trusts him I do too. You have to too Clara."

She looked up and Jack before nodding, "okay."

The doctor led Canis to the infirmary to get the DNA from him and create the antidote. After the antidote was created the Doctor took them all back to the planet during the day where the 5 of them gave the antidote to the 45 remaining infected dogs. They then captured the alpha werewolf and took him to the planet with the other werewolves.

- DW -

"Well now that's all done does anyone want some soufflé?" Clara asked.

Jack leaped to his feet, "Yes! I've missed your soufflé."

"Well you're in luck the TARDIS is being nice to me and didn't lock the oven on me for once. Come to think of it ever since River came back she's been nice to me."

"You did save me, and I'm the child of the TARDIS, so she's grateful for what you did."

"If I knew that's all it would take I would of done it months ago," Clara said half laughing.

_This is my first fanfiction and I would love any reviews good and bad. I want to know what you think! I'm writing this for fun but mostly to hear what people think._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Catching up_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Doctor, Clara, Jack, or River I would love to but sadly I don't. Only the plot line is mine.**

**I'm feeling generous this week so I'm giving you two chapters today, that and well I feel like chapter 8 is nice but I feel like it's a little bit of a letdown. Anyways onto chapter 9, ENJOY! :)**

River and Clara were collecting the dishes and loading them into the TARDIS dishwasher while Jack and the Doctor were off wondering around the TARDIS doing whatever.

"So have you had any more memories?" River asked.

"Not really I had another dream last night but it was about the Doctor and I fighting The Great Intelligence as snowmen and he had already told me about this a few days ago so it wasn't anything really useful. I really want to remember more about Jack. He said we traveled together for 5 months and I helped him with Torchwood missions."

River put her hand on Clara's shoulder, "I'm sure you'll remember more in due time it's only been a little over a week, right?"

"Yea."

River finished loading the dishwasher, "Let's go find the boys shall we? You know you can't leave the Doctor alone for long he always finds himself in some kind of trouble."

Clara laughed as they headed down the corridor.

- DW -

The Doctor was sitting under the console in his hammock tweaking things on the TARDIS.

"I figured I'd find you down here," Jack said coming down the stairs.

"There's always something to fix or improve, and I enjoy doing it to pass time."

"You always have," Jack said in a half laugh.

"So what have you been up to since the last time I saw you? I haven't seen you since…well you know."

"Since Dr. Donna, you mean, that wasn't your fault Doctor, and you saved her in the end."

The Doctor scoffs and kicks his boot on the floor, "Yea but she doesn't remember any of it, the most important woman in creation, and she can't remember it ever…"

Jack watches the Doctor, knowing saying anymore won't help, "Where's River when you need her," he thought to himself.

Trying to change the subject Jack asks, "So Clara, I know she went into your time stream to save you from the Great Intelligence and she was split into over a million echoes, and I met one of her echoes, but how did you meet her?"

The Doctor smiled, "I met her in the Dalek Asylum, she saved Amy, Rory, and me. I tried to save her too but the Daleks had turned her into a Dalek and she didn't know. She thought she was human. That was the first time I met one of her echoes, however at the time I didn't know she was an echo."

"Wow," Jack whispered out, "So you've met her echoes then."

"Yea a few times, I met her again in Victorian London. We fought the Great Intelligence together. They took form in snowmen that time. In the end the ice governess that the Great Intelligence had created grabbed her and they fell to their death."

The Doctor looked up with much sadness in his eyes to meet Jack's equal sad eyes.

"How did you meet Clara, Jack?"

Jack explained how he met Clara while on Earth and how she traveled with him for 5 months as they did missions for Torchwood and planned how to save River from the Library.

After Jack finishes his story the Doctor chuckles, "She's always been very persuasive, right from the beginning."

"Yes, she's very persuasive," Jack chuckles.

"Oi! I don't want to know about that!" The Doctor exclaims.

Jack just looks at him and smirks, "I didn't say anything, but yes she is very persuasive in many ways."

"STOP, please I don't want to hear this, and Jack if you hurt her you will die and not come back to life this time." The Doctor says.

Jack puts his hands up, "Trust me I have no intention…"

River walks down the stairs with Clara, "What are you boys up to down here?"

The Doctor throws a glare in Jack's direction before looking back to River and smiling, "Nothing, just talking about old times."

River knows he's lying she can see it in his eyes but she'll get it out of him later, and if he won't tell her well she has her ways.

"I just wanted to come down to say goodnight," Clara chimed in. "It's been a VERY long day, and I'm exhausted."

"I promise tomorrow I'll take us to a beach and we can just relax for a day, how does that sound?"

"Perfect!" Both women say together.

The Doctor claps his hands together and races past River and Clara up the stairs.

"I'm pretty tired myself, mind if I walk with you on my way to my room?" Jack asks Clara.

Clara smiles, "Not at all."

Jack gives her his arm as they walk up the stairs and down the corridors towards their room.

- DW -

River finds the Doctor in the TARDIS library reading.

"Doctor."

He looks up at her and by her look he knows he has forgotten something. He swallows the knot in his throat.

"River."

"Have you forgotten what we were supposed to go back and get?"

The Doctor jumps up. "Oh, yes, come on lets go get them."

He grabs her hand and they race back to the console room.

"Alright River lets go back and grab your diary and sonic screwdriver."

He starts entering the coordinates and flipping switches on the console. River goes behind him quietly flipping switches and twisting knobs correcting the Doctor's mistakes.

The Doctor throws at fake glare at River, "Stop messing with my TARDIS."

"I wouldn't dream of messing with _your_ TARDIS, sweetie," River purrs.

"We're here. Let's go get your things."

They head out of the TARDIS, into the room where the Doctor had left River's diary and screwdriver. He walked over to the balcony but it wasn't there.

"Is this the room you left it in Doctor?"

"Yes, I left it right here," he pointed to the balcony.

River glared at the Doctor, "Well where is it? It's not here now." River began to get angry, "This is why you shouldn't have left them here!"

"I know, I know I'm sorry," He pleaded with River. "We'll find them I promise. I should be able to pick up the signal from the screwdriver."

The Doctor grabbed River's hand and ran back into the TARDIS.

_This is my first fanfiction and I would love any reviews good and bad. I want to know what you think! I'm writing this for fun but mostly to hear what people think._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Consequences _

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Doctor, Clara, Jack, or River I would love to but sadly I don't. Only the plot line is mine.**

Back in the TARDIS the Doctor was fiddling with the console trying to pick up the signal of River's sonic screwdriver.

"You better hope we can find it and stop whoever has it before it's too late!" River shouted at the Doctor.

"River please calm down please," the Doctor pleaded, "I swear I'll get them back and we'll stop whoever this is. I promise."

River stalked over to him with every intention of slapping him when a sudden noise came from behind her. The Doctor looked up and paled instantly like he had seen a ghost. River turned behind her to see a tall young woman with blonde hair. She stood near the TARDIS doors looking between both the Doctor and River. She simply stood and watched them in their state of apparent shock.

River thought to herself, "No it can't be, she's in a parallel universe, how can she be here?"

"Doctor, is that who I think it is? How can she be here?"

"I..I..I don't know," He choked out. He slowly made his way past River over to the woman.

"Y..you died, I watch you die in my arms… how is this possible?" the Doctor stammered.

"Wait. Died. You never said Rose died." River said.

The young woman looked at her and said, "Rose? Who's Rose my name is Jenny. I'm the Doctor's daughter."

River wasn't a person to be stunned but in this moment that's exactly what she was, "D...Daughter?"

The Doctor turned and took River's hand, "Yes, she's my daughter, when I was traveling with Martha and Donna we landed on planet Messaline, where soldiers had me place my hand in a progenation machine, which used my DNA to create Jenny."

River stared back and forth in between Jenny and the Doctor, "So this was during your 10th generation before you met me at the Library?"

The Doctor nodded before looking back at Jenny, "How? You died…," he said again.

Jenny smiled brightly, "I did but after you left I regenerated, and I spent many years looking for you, until I finally did. Which is one of the reasons I'm here, in the future you both send me here to help you."

"Future us, how far in the future?" River asks.

Jenny smirks, "Spoilers, Mom."

River smirks, she suddenly likes Jenny very much. "So you call me mom in the future?"

"Well you are my father's wife and I don't really have a mom biologically but yes I call you mom and you're a fantastic mother, and that's all I can say without giving any spoilers," Jenny winks at both River and the Doctor.

The Doctor sighs, "I thought I had finally gotten away from that phrase."

Both women laugh at him and shake their heads.

"So the future us send you back here to help us, help us with what?" The Doctor asks.

"We should all sit down and chat together, are Clara and Jack here still?" Jenny asks.

"Yes they're upstairs sleeping, wait you know them too?"

Jenny gets a glint in her eyes and River giggles because she knows what Jenny is going to say even before she does.

"Spoilerrrrrs," Jenny replies.

The Doctor huffs and walks up the stairs before saying over his shoulder, "I'll wake Jack, River wake Clara, eh?"

"Oh course sweetie," she purrs in response.

River goes to follow up the Doctor up the steps but Jenny stops her.

"Mom, I need to talk to you first," Jenny scuffs her foot on the ground.

River looks at her and smiles, she is definitely the Doctor's daughter; her body language says it all.

"Okay, let's talk."

"Not here, follow me," Jenny says as she takes her hand and leads her through the TARDIS corridors. They finally come to a door River hasn't seen before. When Jenny opens the door she see that it is a bedroom, it's adorned with a beautiful cherry wood canopy bed with a skylight in the ceiling. The canopy bed is covered with deep red sheets and matching red duvet. Around the canopy were sheer red curtains surrounding the bed.

Jenny sits on the bed "You helped me pick this out when I first found you guys. The room originally had bunk beds."

River laughed at this as she sat next to Jenny on the bed, "Most of the bedrooms do, the Doctor has a fondness for them."

Jenny rolls her eyes, "Dad claimed bunk beds were cool and pouted that I changed the room, he got over it though," Jenny says laughing.

"That sounds like him, now what did you want to talk about Jenny? Is everything okay?"

Jenny looks down briefly before reaching out to hold both of River's hands in her own, "Mom I need you to listen to me closely. You, Dad, Clara, Jack, and even I are in grave danger."

River looks at her intently, "Does it have to do with my diary and sonic screwdriver?"

"Yes, I can only tell you so much because you strictly told me I can only tell you certain things, but I'll tell you what I can."

Jenny fidgets on the bed and holds River's hands tighter in her own.

"Mom," she begins "The people who got a hold of your diary and screwdriver are about to change the most important day in both yours and Dad's life, and it's about to happen right now. It's going to change everything." Jenny starts to tear up and takes a deep breath before she goes on, "But Mom I promise you Dad and I will come for you and we will save you and make everything right. You have to trust me."

"Jenny what's going to happen? If you know then why didn't we just send you to stop it from happening?" River asks.

Jenny takes her left hand and places it on River's left cheek as tears fill her eyes, "Mom I wish I could but you made me promise you I wouldn't interfere. There is something that happens during all of this that I can't stop, you won't let me stop and neither will Dad."

River starts to interrupt her but Jenny stops her, "Mom, please trust me, everything works out. I promise." Tears start to run down Jenny's face, "Any minute your past is going to change and you won't know who I am or who the Doctor is and I'm sorry I can't stop this but I promise you we'll find you. Always."

River nods her head as she feels tears beginning to fall down her own cheeks. The future her trusted Jenny to tell her this information and both the Doctor and her had sent her here to help save them; therefore she would trust Jenny and believe in the end she would be reunited with them. She had thought the Doctor and her could finally live in peace now that they were completely linear and thought since the universe thought she was dead they would be left alone by their enemies.

Jenny grabbed both of her hands again, "I know what you're thinking, you told me in the future. You live lives where you both can never live in complete peace but you're both incredibly happy and you'd never have it any other way."

River nodded knowing that in fact no matter what she'd never change a piece of her life. She loved the Doctor and the thrill of traveling through time and space with him.

River gasped suddenly, she felt like her insides were burning.

"Lay back, it's begun, it won't last long, and in a few moments you won't remember any of this, but I promise we'll come for you. I swear it Mom," Jenny said while rubbing a comforting hand down River's arm.

River gasped for air, she felt like the very air was being sucked from her lungs, tears pricked from behind her eyes. "Wh-What's happening?"

"Like when you saw the Doctor's time stream being re-written in Transalore this is what is happening to you. They are re-writing the most important day in both yours and Dad's timeline."

"What day is that?" River barely whispered. The pain was horrible; it felt like she was being burned from the inside out.

"The day you met him as Melody and regenerated to River," Jenny whispered as she kissed her Mother on the forehead.

When Jenny sat back up River was gone, disappeared, time had be re-written and now it was time to give her Father his message from his future self.

_This is my first fanfiction and I would love any reviews good and bad. I want to know what you think! I'm writing this for fun but mostly to hear what people think._

_Note: So what do you think so far? I'm finally getting to the main plot for my story. I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. I'll keep updating every Saturday :)_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_River Who_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Doctor, Clara, Jack, River, or Jenny I would love to but sadly I don't. Only the plot line is mine.**

_**I know I'm a day late I'm so sorry guys! **_

The Doctor wakes on the console room floor gasping. He feels like he was just in a huge battle with all of his enemies. He groans sitting up slowly and sees Jack sitting across from him on the jump seat rubbing his temple.

"Ugh, I feel like I have a horrible hangover," Jack says.

"Were we drinking?" the Doctor asks.

"If we were I sure don't remember it."

The Doctor slowly gets up and sits down next to Jack rubbing his temple.

"You said we needed to talk about something," Jack said

"Oh yea, I did didn't I? Jenny was here she said she needed to talk to us. Someone was supposed to wake Clara too."

"You were supposed to, but since you didn't I'll go do it now, I suppose." Jenny chimes in from the stairs.

Jack and the Doctor both look up at her, "Oops, sorry about that, I forgot." The doctor responded.

-DW-

Jenny makes her way to Clara's room. This would be the first time Clara meets Jenny and this is going to be such a shock for poor Clara. That is something her Dad had warned her about before sending her at least. Her parents really had put a lot of responsibility on her shoulders. Jenny reached Clara's door and knocked softly.

A groggy "who is it," comes from the other side of the door.

"Um, you don't know me but my name is Jenny I came to wake you for the Doctor." Jenny heard a loud thump and then feet dashing across the floor before the door swung open.

"Oh my god!" Clara exclaimed.

Jenny stared at Clara a little confused by her reaction.

"I knew it was you! I just had a memory dream about you!"

"Y-you know who I am," Jenny asks completely confused now.

"Um, erm, well kind of," Clara starts to explain.

Jenny's face lights up as it clicks finally, "Wait did you just say you had one of your memory dreams about me?"

"Yea."

"What was the memory?" Jenny asks almost bouncing. This would make it so much easier if Clara remembered her and trusted her through this process.

Clara pulls her into her room and shuts the door quickly.

"What and do you know about River?" Clara asks immediately.

Jenny sits on the edge on Clara's bed, "How do you know River?"

"I know her through the Doctor, I met her when I was on what Vastra calls a "conference call"' Clara uses air quotes, "She's the Doctor's wife. My echo saved her from the Library."

Jenny lets out a breath, "Okay good, you remember her."

"Oh course I remember her, why wouldn't I?" Clara exclaims.

"Clara what was your memory about, I need to know before I can explain to you what's happening."

Clara sits down next to Jenny on the bed. "I don't know how much I can tell you, because as River says spoilers?" Clara looks at Jenny carefully.

"It's okay I understand, tell me what you can."

"It was me and you, we were watching a person who was supposed to be River but it didn't look like her. You explained to me that it was River's previous regeneration and that her name was Melody. She was trying to follow Amy and Rory to go see the Doctor but they grabbed her."

"Who grabbed her Clara?"

"The statues, I know it sounds crazy but they grabbed her and she disappeared."

Jenny put her hand on Clara's shoulder, "You're not crazy, they're called Weeping Angels. Can you tell me anything else?"

"No I'm sorry. Now explain to me what's going on."

Jenny explains the events leading her up to now including how the future River and Doctor sent her back in time to help and how River disappeared in front of her only just before she came to Clara's room.

"Wow, so now no one remembers her besides you and me?"

"It seems that way."

-DW-

Clara and Jenny found Jack and the Doctor back in the console room still sitting in the jump seat.

The Doctor looks up and sees them enter the room, "Now that we're all here what did you need to talk to us about Jenny?" The Doctor asks.

"Dad," Jenny starts.

"Wait, what?" Jack asks, "Did she just say Dad?"

"Yes I did, the Doctor is my father but now is not the time to explain that story, and we have far more important things at hand."

Clara goes to sit in between the Doctor and Jack as Jenny continues. She knows what is coming and it's going to throw them both for a loop.

"Okay, tell us what's going on Jenny, you said I sent you from the future to help us."

"Doctor, what does the word River mean to you?"

The Doctor looks at her apparently confused by her question, "A body of water." He responds.

Jenny sighs, "That word should mean so much more to you. Your face should light up and make you giddy but it doesn't because someone has altered your timeline. When they did this they changed your past."

The Doctor watches Jenny as she continues.

"River was, is a woman. She was a woman who you very much loved. You were both time travelers and kept diaries that way when you saw each other you could figure out where each of you were in your timelines. When she died saving you, you left her diary in the Library where she died and someone got their hands on it and they have now altered her timeline so she never meets you."

Jenny stops looking and hoping her Dad will show some kind of recognition of River, or that he believes her.

"I don't know anyone named River," The Doctor states simply.

"You don't now because they've altered your timelines. They made it so she never met you. Do you remember Amy and Rory?"

The Doctor's face drops, "Of course I remember them."

"Doctor what do you think happened to them? How do you remember them leaving you?"

"They died, Rory died saving Amy from a Dalek and two years later Amy was taken by the Cybermen during an invasion and turned into one of them," The Doctor had tears streaming down his face, "I couldn't save them, I tried, I really did."

Jenny kneeled in front of her Dad, "That's not how they really died. They died of old age. Since whoever took River's diary they have altered your timeline and causing changes throughout your time stream."

"You're saying the timeline you know that Amy and Rory died of old age, just because of this person called River?"

Fighting tears from seeing her father in such agony over something that didn't really happen, "Yes Dad, River changes that and so so much more. I promise."

"You said she died saving me, why are they messing with our timelines now?"

"You thought she died, this is where Clara and Jack came in. Jack and one of Clara's echoes saved her. Jack took her place and Clara's echo saved her."

Jack looked stunned, "Wait what? I've never saved anyone from a library. What are you talking about?"

"You're not going to remember now because River and the Doctor's timelines have been changed. Clara remembers though, because of her echoes."

Both men look at her, "It's true," Clara simply states.

"Dad I have a message for you from the future you, but you told me we must do it through our psychic link. Are you ready?"

The Doctor simply nods. Jenny rests her forehead against her father's opening the psychic link between them. The Doctor gasps as he sees images of a woman with wild blonde curls, green eyes, and the most perfect curves. He sees images flashing through his mind, their first kiss, their wedding, her dying saving everyone in the library, and then seeing her again after Clara and Jack rescued her. Tears are streaming down his face as he sees an image of him reading a book that Amy published saying they lived long happy lives. The last thing he sees is him in the future telling him to trust Jenny and Clara because with their help he can have all of this back. Jenny pulls her forehead back and the Doctor gasps in air as tears still fall.

He shoots up and runs to the console, "Let's get River back!"

_This is my first fanfiction and I would love any reviews good and bad. I want to know what you think! I'm writing this for fun but mostly to hear what people think._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Penny in the Air_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Doctor, Clara, Jack, River, or Jenny I would love to but sadly I don't. Only the plot line is mine.**

**Note: This chapter does contain some swearing.**

**Also I'm so sorry this chapter is a few days late. Just started a new job so it's been hectic. **

Melody had noticed how often Amy and Rory have been disappearing and she had a hunch it was the famous Doctor they have been disappearing with. She never had a thing for weddings but since she had heard she missed the Doctor's big appearance at Amy and Rory's wedding she had been a little sore at herself. She was now following them as much as possible waiting for her next opportunity to spot the good ol' Doctor. All summer they had been home and Amy seemed to be on edge, like she was waiting anxiously for something. Today was the first time in almost a week Amy had left the house and with Rory following her she just knew it had something to do with the Doctor. She watched as Amy and Rory climbed in his car and took off. Melody saw the red corvette sitting in the parking spot in front of the church.

"Perfect, I can catch up with them easily in this baby."

Melody started picking the lock when suddenly she felt like wind rushed around her and found herself falling onto the ground in a meadow.

"What in the hell?" She said to herself.

She looked around and saw nothing but what looked like miles and miles of nothing. Just a big meadows and a road that looked like it went on forever.

"What just happened? One moment I'm about to get into a car and the next I'm in the middle of fucking nowhere." Melody thinks to herself.

She walks towards the road thinking she needs to at least find the nearest town.

-DW-

Clara sat in the small town of Turbeville, South Carolina. She knew she would pop up here soon but just not exactly when. Clara decided she would walk over to the local high school and sit in the field next to the school.

"I knew I would be saving the Doctor but I didn't know I'd be saving River almost just as much." Clara thought to herself. Clara thought back to when she had saved River at the library and then taken off without even being able to say goodbye to Jack. She missed him deeply, they had only spent a few months together but she enjoyed herself immensely when she had been with him. After she fled the Library she had returned to Torchwood and waited for Jack to come back but after a week she had taken up some Torchwood missions and went out to protect the planet. A couple months went by and she received a call from Torchwood saying she was to return immediately, thinking it was Jack finally back she dropped everything and went back but to her surprise instead of Jack being in his office it was River.

"Hello Clara, I know you're the version of Clara that saved me," she said sitting in Jack's chair behind his desk.

"I… How?"

"Because I know you were helping Jack with Torchwood missions before you saved me and if I was waiting for him to return this is where I would be."

Clara rolled her eyes as she sat down across from River. "Okay so you know who I am where is he anyway?"

River looked at her and smirked "He's still with the Doctor. You know the Doctor never can anyone back on time. Which is the other reason I am here, the Doctor and I are going to need your help again very soon."

"What trouble has he gotten himself into this time?"

"When he thought I died he left my diary and sonic screwdriver in the library and someone has taken it. They are going to use it to ensure I never meet the doctor which changes many things in his timeline for him. Amy and Rory will die horrible deaths, I'll never go to the library so those people will never be saved, and the Doctor will create the worst mistake yet he'll say his name at Trenzalore. You know he mustn't do that."

"You guys are always in some type of trouble…" Clara shakes her head.

River sighs, "It's true, we're always running from something or someone but in the end we save so many people. We need your help again Clara. We're sending our daughter Jenny to help you as much as she can, she'll be with the Doctor but you need to be with me. I trust you to keep me safe. I will be transported to this town and year on this day."

River slides two pieces of paper across the table one with the coordinates on it and the other was a picture.

"Who is this?"

"It's me before I regenerate. The day I am sent into this place is the day I am supposed to meet the Doctor for the first time and regenerate into me," River motions to herself. "But I am sent through time by Weeping Angels and therefore I never meet the Doctor, changing our entire timelines. They will come for me and when they do I need you to help protect me. Don't get me wrong in this form I am pretty feisty and can do well on my own, but I'll need your help."

"Who is coming for you?"

"The Doctor's enemies, many of them, I can't tell you more I'm sorry. I must go now but before I go you will need to know this, in this form my name is Melody but Amy and Rory call me Mels. I'm not very trusting but I'll trust you if you repeat the following exactly."

River walks around the desk to stand directly in front of Clara.

"I know who you really are Mels. You were kidnapped as an infant from your mother and father. You were stuffed into a spacesuit by creatures. You died in an alley and then grew up with your parents as their best friend. Your mother thought your father was gay until you showed her he wasn't." River leans down, "This last part is very important; I'll probably bring a gun up and try to shoot you but just say, "Penny in the air," then when you realize I get it say, "Penny drops." Once you say this I'll trust you enough to let you help me, but you have to repeat it exactly like that, got it?"

Clara nodded and smirked, "Oh this younger you is going to be fun isn't it?"

River laughed, "Oh my dear Clara I've always been fun," she winked before entering coordinates on her vortex manipulator and disappearing.

Clara was brought out of her thoughts by an approaching girl walking up the nearby road. Clara glanced down at the photo and smirked, "Show time."

-DW-

Melody saw a girl sitting in a field on the edge of what looked like a school. She had been walking for what seemed like forever and was hoping this girl could tell her where the hell she was.

Clara watched Mels approach slowly, she looked completely knackered.

"Maybe if she's tired she won't be as feisty," she thought to herself.

Melody approached the girl looking over her carefully. The girl was wearing a black tank top, blue jean shorts, and black converses.

"Hi, I'm kind of lost I was hoping you could help me," Melody asked.

"Um sure, you're in Turbeville, South Carolina," Clara replied.

"South Carolina. Wait isn't that in AMERICA!" Melody exclaimed.

"Yup, good ol' USA."

Melody slumped to the ground, "Great I'm even farther from home than I thought I was," she grumbled.

"You look completely knackered, would you like some water? Oh I have some Jammie Dodgers too."

Clara pulled out a bottle of water and package of Jammie Dodgers from her bag and handed them to Mels.

Melody took them enthusiastically, "Thanks! I've been walking for hours I'm famished."

"No problem, so you said something about being lost, where are you from? I'm Clara by the way."

"Leadworth, England, and the names Melody" she says in between gulps of water.

"Really! I'm from Chiswick London," Clara says trying to sound completely surprised.

Melody looks up at Clara looking at her intently.

"Well thanks for the water and dodgers but I should really be on my way home," Melody says as she gets up.

"Even if you get back it won't be home, you've been gone for about 2 years now," Clara says watching Mels.

Melody spins around, "What are you talking about?" she says peering down at Clara.

Clara gets up brushing grass off of herself and looks at Mels with a sad expression.

"I know who you really are Mels."

Melody takes a step back, "No one calls me that but my best mates."

"I know that, their names are Amy and Rory."

Melody grabs her gun and points it at Clara.

"Whoa, wait let me at least explain how I know."

"Fine spit it out you've got 30 seconds before I blow your brains out," Melody snarls.

Clara starts the speech River fed her once more, "I know who you really are Mels. You were kidnapped as an infant from your mother and father. You were stuffed into a spacesuit by creatures. You died in an alley and then grew up with your parents as their best friend. Your mother thought your father was gay until you showed her he wasn't."

"That's enough I don't know how you know this but game over bitch," Melody flips the safety and cocks the gun.

"Penny in the air," Clara says quickly.

Melody's eyes widen and she falters for a moment.

"Penny drops."

_This is my first fanfiction and I would love any reviews good and bad. I want to know what you think! I'm writing this for fun but mostly to hear what people think._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Their Rules_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Doctor, Clara, Jack, River, or Jenny I would love to but sadly I don't. Only the plot line is mine.**

Melody stares at Clara, "How do you know all that?"

"Mels I was sent here to find you by a future you, she sent me here to help protect you. I know it's hard to believe but I need you to trust me."

Melody lowers the gun and simply nods, "Okay future me sent you, because I need your help, okay… alright I trust you, only I would know all that. No one else knows."

Clara lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Okay well let's start with going back to my room I rented at the local hotel."

They walk down the main road in the little town for about five minutes before coming up to a little hotel. The hotel looks like it has been here for years maybe even possibly as long as the town. They walk inside and up the stairs to Clara's room.

Once in Clara's room Melody collapsed on Clara's bed, "Finally a bed, I'm so fucking tired. I think I'm going to take a nap."

"That's not going to be a possibility right now," Clara says while peeking through the peep hole in the door.

Melody leans up on her elbows, "And why is that?"

"Mel, I mean Melody," Clara pauses and turns towards her, "Did you see what sent you into the future?"

"No, I don't know how I even got here." Melody looks up, "Wait do you?"

Clara nods, "Yes, the Angels sent you here."

Melody looks at her in confusion, "Angels?"

"They're statues and if you're not watching them or you blink they can move. They look just like regular angel statues. I saw when you got sent into the future. An Angel came behind you and touched you. When they do that you get sent into the past somewhere. However with you, you were sent into the future instead of the past, which means they plan on attacking again."

"Wait you saw them, why the hell didn't you stop them!"

"I couldn't, the future you specifically gave me coordinates that brought me here to help you. I had to do what she said. I only went to that day so I could see what I was up against. I haven't encountered an Angel before on my own so I went to see what they looked like. I do some free lancing with a company who has dealt with them in the past however there are no pictures of Angels, something about a picture of an Angel becomes an Angel. So I read up on them and then went to a place I knew I would see one and could in a way study them. If I could have stopped them there I would of Melody," Clara reached out and gently grabbed her by the shoulder, "But future you sent me here. So I came here, playing with time is difficult and doing one thing wrong can change everything and future you, well let's just say I don't want to piss her off."

"So they look like regular statues," Melody sits up suddenly, "Wait! There were angel statues down stairs!"

"Keep your voice down! And yes I know I saw them, I couldn't just run out the door or they would know we know. We have to be careful until our help arrives and he better not be late this time."

Clara sat down next to Melody on the bed trying to figure out their next move until they got there.

"Who's our help?"

Clara looks at Melody carefully; she's done her research and knows that this version of River had planned to kill the Doctor, "The Doctor, and his friends are coming to help save us."

Melody's face lights up, "You know the Doctor?"

"Yes, and I know you were trained to kill him but you can't, your life depends on him now."

Something flashes in Melody's eyes for a second but it's gone before Clara can decipher what it was.

"You must really know the future me very well. Do I kill him in the future?"

Clara smirks, "Spoilers."

-DW-

"Dad, do you know where to even find her?" Jenny asks.

He turns back to her, "Um well no actually, I was hoping you might since the future me sent you to help me and all."

Jenny grins, "I do know but it wasn't because of you," she turns towards to Clara who grins at her, "One of Clara's echoes told me. I have the coordinates, and the hotel she will be at with River."

Jack perks up at the talk of one of Clara's echo, was it his Clara? Would his Clara be there waiting for him?

As if Clara knows what he's thinking she smirks and whispers to him, "Yes, it's your Clara."

Jack turns to her suddenly feeling guilty, "But she's an echo of you, as much as I can't wait to see her I want what I have with her with you."

"Don't worry if you snog her I won't consider it cheating," Clara says with a wink.

"Can't wait for you to remember what else we do," he says with a smirk and wink.

The Doctor enters the coordinates into the console and the TARDIS takes off through the time vortex.

"We're here," the Doctor exclaims running towards the door.

"Doctor wait!" Clara yells before he can get out the doors.

He spins back towards Clara who is standing with Jenny.

"Doctor I know Jenny gave you a message from a future you but the River out there isn't your River yet."

"What do you mean that's not my River yet? That doesn't make sense."

"Dad trust us please we can't tell you anything else."

"Why not?"

"Your rules Dad."

He sighs in frustration, "So this person out there is River but not my River yet, what does that mean? Can I at least know that?"

Clara and Jenny exchange glances before they both shrug.

"The River out there looks differently from the River you saw in the message and she goes by a different name, her name is Melody," Jenny says.

"Oh and she doesn't particularly like you," Clara adds.

"So we're here to save someone who means something to the Doctor in the future but it isn't her yet and she doesn't like him. You know how to pick them Doc," Jack clasps the Doctor on the shoulder laughing.

"That about sums it up, oh and I can't go out there with you because my echo is out there."

"I have a solution for that," Jack says pulling something out of his pocket.

"A perception filter, brilliant Jack," the Doctor said.

The perception filter is the shape of an oval hanging from a necklace. To an ordinary person it would look like just any other pendant. Clara moves her hair so Jack can put it on for her and once it's on she suddenly takes form of a woman in a white space suit with brown curly hair placed in a high pony tail with bright green eyes. The Doctor stumbles backwards and Jenny grabs his sonic screwdriver and points it at Clara causing her shape to change to a girl who appeared to be in her mid 20's with brown wavy hair to her shoulders and deep blue eyes.

"How, why did she just look like RIVER," The Doctor exclaimed.

Clara suddenly realizing what had just happened explained, "Because the last time it was used Jack used it to look like River and take her place in the Library."

Jack looked at Clara, "I did what?"

Sighing Jenny explains "You don't remember because River and the Doctor's timeline have been tampered with and now they haven't met."

"Oh," he simply says.

"Right, well now that is all settled let's go help Clara's echo and her friend Melody," The Doctor says heading out the TARDIS doors.

_This is my first fanfiction and I would love any reviews good and bad. I want to know what you think! I'm writing this for fun but mostly to hear what people think._


End file.
